Despite the existence of tens of approved antiproliferation drugs, the treatment of many kinds of leukemia and other cancers is still not very successful. Thus the development of new type of compounds with anti-cancer properties is needed.
Recently our group discovered two new classes of cytostatic compounds, 7-(het)aryl-7-deazaadenosines (formula A, PCT/CZ2010/000050; Bourderioux, A. et al., J. Med. Chem. 2011, 54, 5498-5507) and 6-hetaryl-7-deazapurine ribonucleosides bearing hydrogen or fluorine in position 7 (formula B, PCT/CZ2009/000004; Nauš, P. et al., J. Med. Chem. 2010, 53, 460-470). Pyrimidoindole ribonucleosides and 8H-thieno[2′,3′:4,5]pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine ribonucleosides prepared in our group are the only known types of annulated deazapurine nucleosides, however, they displayed only minor or no cytotoxicity (formula C, ref.: Tichý, M. et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. 2012, 20, 6123-6133; Tichý, M. et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. 2013, 21, 5362-5372).
